Just the way you are
by xBettiolx13
Summary: most student at Hollywood Arts sees Jade West as the unfriendly, rude and dark goth girl. well except Sinjin, but thats a story for another time. Beck Oliver however sees her differently


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. if I did well I wouldn't be writting this.**

**So last night as I was about to fall asleep the song came on my Ipod. it like jumped out saying please write a fanfic about me. I took out my note pad and wrote out some ideas. I didn't know what it was going to be about, heck i didn't even think i was gonna post it on FF. But as I was about to close my eyes and sleep I thought of Beck and Jade ( not to sound creepy or anything) so I woke back up and ideas came pouring out of my head. Anyways enjoy. or I hope you enjoy. Oh an please review when you finish reading I like to know what people think of my work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just the way you are <strong>

**-Beck's pov-**

I was walking down the hallway of HollyWood Arts hand in hand with Jade,

my girlfriend of two years.

We've had our arguments in the relationship,

maybe more then others , but we always work through it in the end.

Most students think of Jade as the rude and unfriendly goth girl.

Except for Sinjin but hes obsessed with her.

That's a story for another time.

She may be rude to many people, very sarcastic, dark and violent, occasionally.

I see her differently.

Shes not afraid to speak her mind, shes honest (brutally honest)

and she is the most beautiful girl in my eyes.

She is never rude to me, per se.

Shes just very sarcastic and protective, but thats just her.

" What are you thinking about?" she asked

" you've been very quiet- not that i hate the quietness" she added,

and theres sarcastic Jade. We all know.

"Things" I told her smirking knowing she would jump to conclusions.

" Girl?" she asked angrily.

I looked at her amused with her sudden change of mood from calm to tense.

" Yes, actually... I am"

" is she pretty?" Jade asked me.

" She is adorable" I smirked wrapping my arm around her and pulling her closer to me.

It seems she caught on. She smiled a large smile.

Not her everyday wear smirks, a genuine smile.

'A reserved for Beck smile' as I call it.

" I hate that word 'adorable', it's the type of word you use to describe a dog"

she said ducking her head and trying to hide her smile under hair,

but I could still see her smile. She took a sip of her coffee to hide it.

" beautiful?" I asked. She looked up at me and her eyes lit up.

This was the side of Jade almost no one gets to see. This is the side of Jade I love.

" That is okay... I guess"

she said leaning into me more, if that were even possible.

" Beck?" she asked.

"Yes Jade?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

" What do you like most about me?" she asked. She looked very curious.

But tried to keep a straight face.

" I like that you are honest, sometimes your too honest but i like that about you,

I like that your difficult sometimes, like when we first met-"

She snorted and cut me off " you mean when I made you work hard to get me?"

" I did work hard to get you and in the end I won your heart,

man was that hard" I stated with a chuckle.

"Are you glad?" she asked me.

" Glad about what?" I asked.

" That you got me" she stated like I asked the most stupid thing in the world.

"well..." I said.

"Beck" she hissed pulling herself out of my arms.

She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm joking" I said, I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

She grinned and wrapped my arm around her again.

" What else do you like about me?" she asked a few seconds later.

she is very curious today.

" I like that you are protective of me" I said.

She gave a victorious smirk.

" Are you too protective of me?-"

I saw she was giving me a dirty look.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

she questioned raising an eybrow

once again.

" No, your not too protective of me,

i think you are just protective enough" I replied.

She gave me a small smile.

" Yoru smile" I told her " and your beautiful"

A big grin spread across her face,

there was no hiding this one.

"Your eyes make the stars look like their not shining"

I qouted the Bruno Mars song.

" Your too cheesey Beckett" she smirked

" I try to be" I chuckled. She laughed.

Something you definately don't get to see or hear Jade do often.

" Oh, her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think its so sexy" I sang to her

" Beck " She groaned.

She was trying to hide her smile once again so she hid her face in my jacket.

I continued singing the song to her.

Lucky for her everyone was out eating so they didn't see this.

" Shes so beautiful and I tell her everyday,

Oh, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change

if perfects what your searching for then just stay the same"

I pulled away from her and was now looking directly in her eyes.

She was blushing now.

She took another sip of her coffe to make it look as if she weren't.

Now that, thats something you rarely see from Jade West.

" Stop" she said flustered hiding her face in her hair once again.

I pushed her hair out of her face and continued to sing the song

"so don't even bother asking if you look okay you know I'll say-"

I lifted her chin so she was looking in my eyes once again.

" Beck" Jade pleaded.

I smirked and continued the next part of the song

"When I see your face, theres not a thing that I would change

'cause your amazing just the way you are"

"Seriously?" she asked me."You had to sing the song"

"you asked me what I like most about you, my answer is everything,

I like you just the way you are" I told her.

She smiled so I pulled her in close to me and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Say you love me" she told me.

"What's the magic word" I smirked

"Please?" she asked

"I love you Jade" I replied with a smile. "Just the way you are"

"Beck" She leaned into me once again.

" let's go to lunch" I sugested.

She grabbed my hand and lead me out of the doors and to the table our friends are sitting at.

Everyone sees Jade differently then I do.

They see her as Jade West... the rude and sarcastic goth girl.

I see her as Jade West... the girl I am in love with.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? tell me in a review I love to know what people think about my work.<strong>

**love xBettiolx13**


End file.
